Burning Roses
by Spazzy Duck
Summary: She was the girl that was found by a criminal organization and adopted by them. Her parents are unknown, her past forgotten at a young age. Now she's a spy for them but is she having a change of heart? Possible OC X Sasuke Full & Better Summary inside


**Plot: **

Takara is a strange girl of unknown origin. She was the girl that was found by a criminal organization and adopted by them. Her parents are unknown, her past forgotten at a young age. Who is she? Even she doesn't know, but she can jump higher than most her age can imagine, she can run faster than most of her allies, or are they really her Allies? Takara may look beautiful, may look innocent, may act like a normal girl, but under all of that lays many dark secrets, most she has kept hidden since birth, whether she knows it or not. As her world around her changes she on the inside starts to change and opens up to a certain few. Her old allies start to become her worst enemies and the one she hates the most, has finally come looking for her.

I do not own naruto, but the character Takara is mine! ^.^

This is a super old story of mine that I began writing when I first began watching naruto, when I was like 11 or 12, so it is not too good. It may have a few grammer mistakes because I basically just found this on my computer after like three years of thinking I had deleted it :P. I might continue to write it just let me know ok? I also didn't feel like putting the chapters into chapters... if that makes sense.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**I'm The Wind In Your Hair... **

He sat on a building top, over looking the disappointing village. He was crouched waiting for the sign, his dark hair pulled back in the normal low ponytail tucked into the large collar of his cloak, this hid most of his mysteriously handsome face. With a sudden flash of light in a window he was ready to get into action, he jumped from his perch and sailed through the air as graceful as a bird. He landed with no sound on a tiled roof; the window was already open so he crawled in with practiced movements. He made his way through the small bedroom, plain with a few bags on the floor containing food, clothing, and some other necessities. As he made his way out the door he turned down the hallway to the small living room, which was attached to a tiny kitchen, and there she was, sitting on the edge of the tan couch.

She watched as he walked through the door, towering over her by more then a few heads, "Hello Itachi. What brings you to my humble abode?" She asked with a mischievous grin, his face was just as unemotional as ever which sometimes annoyed her. "Pein asked me to see if any other events have arisen, other than the chunin exams." He added in a mono tone. She looked thoughtful, "I got put on a team" She paused to point at the leaf headband on the table, "with your little brother." She said looking at him, his face didn't change much but his onyx eyes suddenly shone with, was it humor? At the thought of his apprentice and his little brother on the same team, "Plus I am going on a mission, to Death Mountain." She said; Itachi looked up "Who else is on your team?" She groaned not wanting to think about her 'team', "Some pink haired girl, who I swear is Anorexic, then an idiotic blonde kid named Naruto, of course your brother Sasuke, and our 'teacher' is a guy named Kakashi." She sounded repulsed when she talking about the pink haired girl. She hated pink and this girl seemed just way too happy, of course her life had been a perfect world filled with unicorns and rainbows. Itachi saw the disgust and smirked, she looked up only seconds later and he was gone. "Dang you for being so sneaky." She said into the darkness.

That night Takara spent her time fpacking for the mission tomorrow, her mind was wandering on why she was in here in the first place. They had never told her why she had come here only that she was to gather information. It was going to be hard because she didn't know what to gather information on, they never told her anything so it seemed, mostly because she was the youngest member (She had always been the youngest member). She placed some clothes in the backpack before she closed it and laid it near the front door. She yawned before heading back to her room, she stopped short at the piece of paper on her bed she was quick to look around the room for any sign of a person, and she noticed the window was open from where she had closed it only a few minutes ago. She glanced at the paper before picking it up and opening it, it read in large letters:

**Hey Takara, thought I would give you a hint, Un. The leader sent you to look for any Tailed beasts. The base is boring without you around sis.  
Dei... Un. **

She chuckled at the message, she did feel like his little sister at times but she knew he wasn't really. She looked out the window when she heard what sounded like a small 'poof' there she saw a tall dark figure on the roof next to hers, she could faintly see blonde hair reflecting the moonlight before the shadow jumped off the roof and onto the back of a large tan-ish bird which instantly flew to the west. She smiled to herself; she knew who she would be missing the most. The Sadistic, egotistical, moody pyromaniac. Deidara.

**Chapter 2:**

**Suspicious? Right. **

Takara grabbed her bag from the doorway and walked out into the bright sunlight, she was blinded for a few seconds before she took a few more steps out. She turned to go to the village gate, when she stopped because the piercing onyx stare. She rolled her eyes at the younger Uchiha, "Didn't your mother tell you not to stare?" She said knowing it would hit a sore spot. He glared at her before turning away and heading towards the gate, she caught up with him and they walked in silence for a little while. "Your depressing to hang around with you know?" She said not really caring just wanting to see him lose his cool. He didn't say anything and then she, wanting to see his reaction, Screamed in his ear, "SEE! You won't even answer me!" He turned and glared at her. "Shut Up." He said in a voice that wasn't even half as bad as Itachi's Teacher-Tone, who was the king of monotone speaking.

The two walked in complete silence for a few more minutes before a pink flash ran by her and tackled Sasuke nearly to the ground, Takara sweat dropped and saw the pink haired girl hugging Sasuke in a tight bear hug. "SASUKE!" She yelled into his ear causing him to secretly flinch, "Sakura get off." He said simply, his tone dangerously low. Even Takara was annoyed, and for a few moments she felt sorry for Sasuke, she rolled her eyes, "Hey forehead, the guy is with me." She said before grabbing Sasuke by the sleeve and pulling him to her side, he blinked unsure what she was doing but at what she said he almost yelled, WHAT? …. Almost, he would never really yell, but she must have known he was going to say something because she pinched his arm harshly to keep him quiet. Sakura looked like she could have broken down into tears right then a there, but she stood up, dusted herself off, glared at Takara and threw a desperate face at Sasuke. She then ran towards the gate. Sasuke looked at her and smirked a bit, just a slight twitch at the corner of his lips, "Thanks." Takara smiled roguishly and said, "Now, you're going to have to repay me." He raised an eyebrow and Takara could already tell they _might_ actually get along. Might being the key word.  
Not far from them curious, wise, dark eyes watched the ebony haired young woman. He thought about who she reminded him of, her dark hair, the way she held herself with dignity, that same mischievous calculating stare, but the biggest thing was her nose and lips. He had always noticed them but had pushed the thoughts aside. He memorized these traits and began to screen through his memory. That was when he found it, "Impossible."

They all reached the gate around the same time. Sakura looked broken hearted, Sasuke looked cool and arrogant as ever, Naruto looked like Naruto, jumping around and asking stupid questions, Takara just looked bored, and Kakashi was no were to be seen. Naruto groaned "He's going to be late again!" Sakura sighed, but it sounded gurgled by tears that she was holding back at the thought of Sasuke being with this strange girl already! _Drama Queen_, Takara thought. _What does she have that I don't?_ Sakura thought desperately staring in the direction of the dark haired girl, and then it hit her as she stared at the other girls waist, it was TINY!

Takara was leaned against the gate waiting for their Sensei. It made her flinch at the thought_, Itachi is my sensei_, she told herself, although she felt almost bad thinking about it that way. Sasuke glanced over at her but she brushed off his look, the grey haired man appeared crouching, "Sorry I'm Lat-" Sakura and Naruto cut him off "YOUR LATE AGAIN FOR NO REASON!" They both snapped, "Don't they teach manners anymore?" He asked in the form of a sigh. Takara snorted, and Sasuke just stood there.

They were heading out the gate when Naruto placed his arm around Takara, "I heard you and Sasuke are together..." She tried to shrug his arm off, "Yeah what's it matter to you?" She said still deciding to play along; He smiled "Well if he is ever being you know depressing… or just boring to hang around someday you can always come see me. We could get ramen together or something." He said, adding a foxy smile, Takara raised an eyebrow before Sasuke overheard him he turned and glared coldly, it was so intense that Naruto quickly brought his arm off of Takara's shoulders. She stepped up to Sasuke's side and whispered, "Thanks" He smirked, "Are we even?" He asked quietly, she gave him a sly look, "Nope." He gave her a confused look before she stepped up her own pace, leaving him behind, _I always thought girls were weird, but she's a totally different case._ He thought with another faint smirk on his lips.

**Chapter 3:**

**Big Trouble? Just You Wait. **

The forest was dark, gloomy, and cold,_No Wonder they wanted an Escort..._ She thought to herself. She shivered a bit at the thought of going through this place alone; it was beginning to scare her so she clung to Sasuke's side. Sasuke glared at her, "Sakura don't be such a wimp." He snapped, pulling away from her. Takara looked pretty cool and collected, Sakura was almost jealous of her, she was beautiful, with long dark hair kept in a high ponytail that let some of her bangs fall in her face, covering up her right eye, she had eyes that were a bright Green-Blue, she was pale, which went well with her soft lips. In all she looked like a dark angel to Sakura and to Sasuke she must have looked even prettier. The clients were pretty silent most of the time and kept to themselves, only wanting to stop once or twice a day. Naruto continued to try and show off for Takara and Sakura seemed to be a thing of the past.

They stopped to rest at noon when Takara felt eyes on them, Kakashi must have noticed as well because he tensed up and grabbed a Kunai knife. Sasuke looked up and Naruto fell silent, only Sakura seemed to not notice, a whipping sound was heard as a Shuriken came down in Sakura's direction. Takara grabbed a knife and threw it at the Shuriken and with a soft _thump_ the shuriken landed in the moist ground. The clients were all rushing around, trying to find a place to hide, but she didn't move anymore then that, though she did crouched down ready to attack at any source of movement, "Good Job, for someone so young you must have come from a strong mentor. Obviously not this goof." A man's voice said, his voice was carried by the mind so she couldn't pin point his position so she was, quite literally, a sitting target. She closed her eyes and focused on his voice, _T__HERE!_ She threw a knife into the dark forest, the sharp ting of Metal on Metal, she had missed? A figure appeared with a steel bow in his hand, he was tall, muscular, and looked very clean for being up in these mountains. His hair was a dark bronze and his eyes were hidden from view under his hair. The bow was what he had stopped her kunai with and she also noticed, with some surprise, that the bow had a point at the tip like a sword or knife; in general it was pretty intimidating. She swallowed hard, standing up slowly, Kakashi stepped up in front of her protectively knowing who this guy was.

Kakashi and the strange man made eye contact before he spoke, "Kakashi? Long time no see." His smirk grew into a malicious smile. Kakashi stayed calm, "Fundo, what are you doing here?" _They obviously have a history together; _she thought with some satisfaction,_ he had guessed correctly, I did come from a strong mentor._Letting the small smile pull at the edges at her soft lips. The strange man named Fundo had taken a few steps forward, and Kakashi had tensed up even more, "Leave, Fundo that is the only warning I am giving you." Kakashi said in a low voice. Fundo smirked, "I don't think I'll take my leave just yet." Kakashi sighed, _Great, and I thought this would be a simple mission. Of course not._ He thought. It seemed none of his missions had ever been easy.  
Fundo watched out of the corner of his eye not really paying attention to Kakashi, all his focus was on the Black haired girl that had found his position that only someone with extreme hearing would find. Someone who had come from a powerful ninja, he presumed her father was the powerful ninja. He looked over her traits, trying to match them up with someone, her small nose did remind him of someone he had only met once... but who was that? All he could remember was intense fear when he had been around the shadowed figure.

Takara stared at the man and said nothing but held his gaze, "I'll take my leave now." He said calmly, of course Naruto had to put his two cents in, Takara really wanted to slap him, "And if you come back you'll be in big trouble because I am the great Naruto Uzumaki!" He bragged doing a very dumb pose, at least in her view it was, Fundo raised an eyebrow. "Big Trouble?" He chucked, "Just you wait." And then an odd wind blew, one he obviously conquered up, and he was gone. Sakura was still on the ground and looked up at Kakashi nervously, "Who was he?" She asked her voice shaking; Kakashi shook his head, "Fundo, a ninja from an unknown land. I've only ever fought him once, we have don't know where he is from, as he doesn't appear to have a headband…" He said in deep thought, "Oh well!" He said with a simple shrug, and then as they started back up the hill he glanced at Takara occasionally he grew more and more suspicious about her every time she did something odd. He watched Sakura edge her way over to the tall girl quietly, "Err... Thanks... You know for saving my life." She said nervously still shaken by the previous events, "No problem. Though maybe you should pay little more attention to your surroundings, you wouldn't want to end up injured..." Her voice was even and calm, but the last part of the sentence seemed to be a threat, which didn't help Sakura's state of mind.

**Chapter 4:**

**Familiar Family **

Sasuke found he was slowly gravitating to the ebony haired young woman all the time now; this had been going since they had left the village but he hadn't taken notice of it until now. He noticed all of the details in her face more then he had ever before, she had beautiful eyes that shone a dark green in the sun's light but in the dim light they were a mysterious Navy, she had moon pale skin that had nearly zero freckles or imperfections, and her legs were long which was why she was so tall compared to most of the other girl's he knew. She also was quite... woman like. He blushed at the thought before scolding himself and shrugging the thought off.

Takara yawned they had done nothing all day but walk, her dark emerald eyes scanned the now setting sun for anyone or anything that make something exciting happen. Instead she realized she was going to die of boredom before anyone else could kill her, she sat on the rock she had picked out while their clients settled down for the night around a large campfire to keep warm. She wasn't bothered by the slight chill in the air; she had never been the one to complain about the temperature. She sighed, "You seem bored." The voice caught her by surprise, she turned to see Sasuke he was outlined in the red and orange glow of the campfire that made his almost look like he had planned it like in a romance novel or something. The thought struck her that he had been able to sneak up on her because she had lowered her guard and this made her feel uncomfortable, she realized she hadn't said anything and threw a sentence together, "I uh... come from a place where there is a lot of action..." Her voice stuttered.

Sasuke sat down next to her, "Really?" He leaned his elbows on his knees listening to her, "Yeah, it's a small area I didn't see many people so a lot of the time, I spent I was alone." He rolled a black pebble in the palm of his hand, "What made you leave? Your Parents?" He asked his dark eyes watching the pebble. "My parents are dead, I was raised by..." She stopped herself; _I can't tell him I was raised by his older brother!_ "…by my father's best friend." She lied, that was so far from the truth but Sasuke didn't know. "Oh, Sorry, I didn't know. My own family was killed." _Yea I know. _She thought.

Takara was beginning to think this ironic, she was the apprentice of Itachi Uchiha, the man who had massacred his whole clan (Minus Sasuke), and here Sasuke didn't even know he was talking to a close friend of his sworn enemy. It was wrong. So wrong, but this was the life of a ninja. Things aren't always what they seem… her 'team', she knew, would someday find that out the hard way.


End file.
